In Love With My Teacher
by criszan23
Summary: I love her. I want her. She's everything to me. She's my teacher, I'm her student. Can she fall for me too?
1. Chapter 1

"Mister Uchiha. Do know how many late and absent you have."

"Hn."

"Don't hn me Mister Uchiha. I will give you a chance, meet me after class. You need a makeup class to atone your lack of attendance."

"Okay, Hi-Na-Ta- Sen-sei." The black haired guy said teasingly

"Are you teasing me Mr Uchiha?" Hinata said annoyingly.

"Of course not, Hinata-sensei. After all you're my beloved sensei." Sasuke said

"Okay Mr Uchiha, let's meet after class and don't neglect this chance."

"Hinata- sensei aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?"

"Bye, Mr Uchiha." Hinata said firmly.

"Okay bye love you."

'Oh, God that kid is so troublesome' Hinata thought.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Teme are you okay?" Naruto said seriously

"Of course dobe who you think I am."

"Even if you are "THE UCHIHA" you have no match to Hinata sensei. She's an angel in disguise."

Sasuke look sharply to Naruto. "What do you mean dobe." Sasuke said to Naruto while giving him deadly glare.

"She's an evil." Naruto said simply.

CCRRAKK " Aurg What was that for teme! You should warn people before punching them." Naruto said while Naruto hold his face and glaring back at Sasuke.

"DOBE" He simply said walk away.

.

.

.

"See you class tomorrow and don't forget your assignments."

The class groan. "And Uchiha-san, where do you think you're going?"

Sasuke smirked. "The class is over so I'm going home."

Hinata sigh,' what's wrong with this kid did he really not care to repeat for a year'."Uhhhm, Mr Uchiha did you forget that you have a make-up class?"

"I didn't it's just boring to attend this make-up class. I'll be alone to do some test."

'What the! Did this say that his afraid to be alone, now that I think about it I never saw him ny himself? He is always surrounded by his fan girls or his blonde haired friend.' Hinata offer him a smile," Don't worry Uchiha-san. I'm going to stay here and watch over you, so don't worry to be alone."

"You're really an angel Hinata-sensei. You make me feel like in heaven when your smile at me."

"Don't use your lines-to-catch-a-girl to me Uchiha-san it will not work on me, I'm not one of your fan girls."

"Sure Hinata-sensei. By the way please just call me Sasuke; Uchiha makes me feel like I'm old and don't use any suffixes."

"Sure Sasuke if that's what you want. Take your seat and we will start your make-up class."

'Shit! Hearing my name from her lip make me want to attack her.' Sasuke cursed. 'I really want to make her mine."

"Sasuke, why are still there?" Hinata asked.

.

.

.

"Time's up, okay pass your paper and see you next week."

Sasuke stand and walked in front of her. "Aren't you going home it's getting late and I heard there's rapist lurking around this area?"

"I-I ne-ver heard anything about the ra-rapist around this area." Hinata stuttered.

"GOD!" Sasuke shouted 'Shoot, did she just stutter. She just believe what I said, she's so cute that I might be the one who became a rapist here if she show that innocent side of her."

"GOD?" she looked at him curiously.

'GOD! She's going to kill me' Sasuke cleared his thoughts "God, you're so hopeless sensei, let me walk you home if you're afraid."

"No. I'm fine don't worry about me I'm just going to call my cousin to give me a lift. Just go ahead you parents might get worried about you."

"Okay then I'm going ahead."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys thank you for reading my story. Sorry for my wrong grammar it's my first time making a story. And THANK YOU for following my story.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

CHAPTER 2

"Okay, bye. Be careful on your way home." Hinata tried to smile but fail.

"It seems you scared, Hinata sensei"

"I'm not scared, Sasuke. I'm just uhm in not good mood, that's all."

"I see if that's the case then I'm going to stay here until your service comes." Sasuke smirk at her and sit in front of her. 'Like hell I'm going to leave you behind after all it's rare for us to be alone' Sasuke thought.

"Are you sure? Your parents might get worried to you" Hinata release her breath that she's holding. She was hoping that Sasuke will be a gentleman and will not leave her alone and he didn't disappoint her. Then she look up and gasped when she saw how intense Sasuke's gaze at her. It's really uncomfortable for her because she can't read what was in his eyes, it's so dark, as if it's blank paper and can't show any emotions. "Sasuke is there something on my face" she asked her student.

"Yes. There's something on your face" Sasuke stand and walk in front of her. He lifts his hand and touch her face. 'Her skin is so soft.' He rub her face gently so that Hinata think that there was some dirt on her face.

"uhmm, Sasuke?" She blushed just because of they slight contact.

"There your face is clean now. " Sasuke whispered. He can't help but smell her fragrance 'hmm, lavender'. "Sensei"

"Y-yes" Hinata said

"Somehow I want to eat you." Sasuke look at her.

Again that intense 's really making her to uncomfortable. "W-what do mean?" Hinata asked trying to calm herself.

"I mean you remind me of my favorite food, a tomato." Sasuke smirked seeing how much he can affect his teacher.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGG. Hinata jump and snatch her phone thanking her cousin for calling at the right time. "Hello N-Neji-niisan. Okay I'm going now just wait there for a minute, bye." She turned to look at Sasuke, "Uhm, m-my cousin is here so uhm thank y-you for staying with me."

"Hn." Sasuke get his stuff and walked to the door.

" S-Sasuke, wait. I can asked my cousin to give you lift."

"No need. I'm fine on my own. Bye, see you next week." Sasuke wave and open the door.

"okay, bye have a nice weekend." Sasuke heard her saying from behind.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**Sasuke's Revenge**

Sasuke can't help to jump for happiness 'OH MY GOD I just touch my angel's face and make her stutter, she really felt good'. Sasuke continue to jump from happiness. RRRIIINNGG. Now that I remember this damn thing interrupt our I makeup session. 'Damn who the hell is calling."Hello?"

" HEEELLLLOOOO, SASUKE TEME WHERE ARE YOU?" Sasuke jerk from the loedness of his self-proclaim friend. "SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU? WE'RE ALREADY HERE AT ICHIRAKU RAMEN BAR. JUST MEET US HERE."

"Will you shut up for once in a while? I'm still at school."

"WHAT YOU'RE STILL AT THE SCHOOL! WHAT DID THE ONI-SENSEI DID TO YOU?"

"Oni-sensei." Sasuke repeated. 'I'm going to kill this bastard. He called my angel an Oni! you just wait there and i will make you feel my wrath.' Sasuke grit he's teeth to control himself. "Just wait there for a sec and by the way tell other that they can order anything they want today, it's my treat for today." Sasuke smirk for his evil plan.

"REALLY THAT'S GREAT I CAN EAT UNLIMITED RAMEN TODAY."

.

.

.

.

"TEME, OVER HERE."

"You eat too much ramen."

"OF COURSE BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FIRST TIME TREATING US SO I'M GOING TO TAKE THIS AS CHANCE TO EAT UNLIMITED RAMEN,HEHE. "

"What do you mean dobe, when did I tell you that I'm treating you." Sasuke can't help to smirked when he saw his self-proclaim friend's expression.

"W-WHAT? YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU'RE GOING TO TREAT US TODAY."

"I never told you that I'm going to treat you. " Sasuke glare at Naruto.'Now you know what will happen if you mistreated my angel.'

"See I told you not to order too many. When did ever Sasuke treat you?" Shikamaru said to Naruto.

"But he said it's his treat to." Naruto defend himself.

"Dobe, I never said that I'm going to treat you I told you to tell the other that I'm going to treat them. I didn't said that I'm going to treat you." Sasuke explain to Naruto."DOBE. "

"WHAT!"

.

.

.

"NOOOOO, MY ALLOWANCE!" Naruto shouted and pointed at Sasuke."IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU EVIL , BECAUSE OF YOU MY ALLOWANCE FLIES AWAY. NOW I DON'T HAVE MONEY TO HAVE FUN FOR TONIGHT, IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT."

"Hn, I'm going to leave."

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING? I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO KONOHA BAR." But Sasuke continue walking away. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM LEAVING LIKE THAT, GEEZZ." Naruto scratched his head. "I THINK IT'S ONLY US, GUYS HEHE"

.

.

.

Sasuke was walking home and watches many couples as they being lovey-dovey to each other. It is windy today, a great weather for couple to take advantage to snuggle each other. 'ahh, I'm so jealous they can be lovey-dovey with each other. When can I be lovey-dovey with sensei?' He didn't notice that he was in front of his house. He look up "Great, my home sweet home, AS IF." Sasuke muttered to himself.

Its 1 am now and Sasuke prepared to go to bed, he didn't notice that it's already late. Thinking about his teacher makes his time really short that 1 hour is like a minute for him.

Sasuke remember his parents. It's been a long time since his parents' murder. Since that day he can't sleep without having a nightmare but since he saw his sensei, he can't stop thinking about her. Since that fated day his nightmare rarely comes and was exchange by his beautiful teacher. He took a picture of his teacher in his study table and look at it.'She's really beautiful' "Sensei I love you. Goodnight." he kissed it before going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

MY NEW NEIGHBOR

BANG . Sasuke wakes up by a sudden loud noise. He look at his clock and read "What the! It's only 5 am." Sasuke angrily stomp outside his house and saw that there was someone moving next door. 'Still they have no right to destroy my beautiful dream. I was already in the good part with Hinata sensei and these damn movers destroyed it all.'

Sasuke knock hard on his new neighbour's door. A man open it "Hello there young man. Is there something you want?"

"Actually there is." Replied Sasuke

"And that is?"

Sasuke glare to the old man. "Will please move your things carefully. There are some people still sleeping here, old man."

"Uhmm. Okay sir don't worry I will tell my men to be careful." THhe old man replied.

"Hn" Sasuke turned and leave. The old man can't help to look at the back young man and sigh. 'What a rude young man. I hope my client can leave here peacefully'

"Mr. J. are you okay?" Mr J look up and saw his client looking at him with worried face.

He smiles at his client. "I'm fine. I just talk to some rude young man. He want us to be noiseless because we're disturbing his beauty sleep."

"I see. I will apologize to him later after we move all my things."

.

.

.

DINGDONG.'GOD! can't these people stop pestering me, all I want for them is let me have a good sleep!.' Sasuke open his door. "Will you-"Sasuke mouth hang open when he saw is in front of him.

"So, your the rude young man." Hinata can't help to smile because of what was she seeing now. She can't imagine her popular student is her new neighbor and she can't belive that the cool Sasuke will wear a cute pajama. "You really like tomato for having your pajama to be design like that." Hinata commented and look up she can't help to giggle when she saw his expression. "Uhmm, Sasuke I think you need to close you mouth now before a fly can go there."

Sasuke can't believe that his new neighbor is his one and only Angel. "Sen-" he was interrupted when he heard his angel laugh. 'God, even her laugh is like music in my ear.' Sasuke can't help to be dumbfounded when he heard his Angel's voice, Sasuke shut his mouth and compose himself. He smirk at her,"So your noisy my new neighbor." 'What a lucky guy am I seeing my beloved teacher at school now I'm going to see you 24/7.'

Hinata can't help to blush. She can't help it, her compose self was always crumbling down every time she saw Sasuke smirk or smile at her. "Uhm, A-about that I-I came here to apologize for interrupting y-your b-beauty sleep. Here I make this as an apology and being your neighbor from now on. I h-hope you will like it." she

Sasuke can't believe his beloved angel just make him food. 'God. Thank you so much from bringing me to this world.' Sasuke took it and peek inside.

"Your lucky I just made a tomato salad. I didn't expect your going to be my neighbor. You should eat it while it is fresh." She offer him a soft smile. "I need to go now, I to organize my things. Bye have a nice dream."

"Wait." Sasuke shouted when Hinata turned around to leave. "I can help you to organize your things." Sasuke offer.

"I'm fine thank for your offer. My sister and cousin is here to help me." She wave goodbye and leave.

Sasuke watch his angel's back, he really can't believe it that he will see his teacher everyday. 'i think I'm dreaming.' he pinch himself 'It hurts it means I'm not dreaming.'he look up again and look at the house next to him and smile ' I don't need to sleep, now that my dream is in my grasp'.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto

**CHAPTER 5**

**HELP**

It's already afternoon and Sasuke still can't believe that his beloved Angel becomes his neighbor. He went to his backyard to make a plan to eat again the food that his angel makes. Then he saw his Angel doing some laundry and he smile for his brilliant plan. He cross over to the fence and walk behind her.

.

.

.

Hinata didn't seem to notice that someone was behind her until an arm snake around her waist. "KYAAAA." She shouted like her life was in danger. She heard someone laughing; she whirled around and saw her student holding his stomach from to much laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY SASUKE!" Hinata scolded Sasuke "You scared me to death." She watches Sasuke wipe his eyes. Sasuke has stop laughing but his eyes are shining because of tears and he is smiling down at her. 'G-God this kid has killer smile.' She can't help blushing and stare at this strange person. She never saw Sasuke act like this in school. He is always aloof and cold but this person in front of her is completely different as if they were different person.

"Sen-sei, you're blushing again. If you keep blushing like that I might really eat you right now." Sasuke watch his teacher blush even more. He move closer but Hinata step back, they continue to move like this until Hinata stumble down but Sasuke was fast and catch her before she can hit the floor. Sasuke lean over to her but Hinata push him away.

"W-w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" Hinata's heart was beating fast.' I can't believe he try to kiss me.'

"Geez sensei I didn't try to kiss you." Sasuke blurted out.

Hinata look up "Y-you c-can r-read m-my mind?" She looks at him innocently.

"No. you blurted it out. I was leaning over because there was a dust in your face again and i'm a good person so i try to clean your face again." Sasuke explain 'Tsk, I thought I can kiss her today.'

"I-I can c-clean m-my o-own f-face." Hinata stuttered.

"Sensei. You're stuttering too much. You're blushing too much. Are you like this with everyone?" Hinata fidget and play with the hem of her clothes. 'How many guys saw this cute side of her? I'm the only one who can tease sensei no one else.' Sasuke said to himself.

"I- I uhm i-it's a-all y-your f-fault."

"HUH, how come it's my fault, sen-sei. I just want to help you"

"H-help to what?"

"Yes, help sensei. I want to help you to hang your laundry."

"O-okay."

"I'm helping you so that means you're going to cook me some food."

"I see." Hinata smile at him, it seems that her composure has return." You only want to eat the food I make." Hinata giggle 'So Sasuke has a cute side too.'

"No, I'm tired of eating instant noodles that's all." 'tsk, her composure has returned already I still want to tease her more.'

"S-sasuke what are you doing." Hinata was really embarrassed when she saw what Sasuke holding.

He looks at her." Hanging your undies" He simply replies.

"I-I c-can h-hang m-my o-wn u-u-u"

"U-U. Can you complete what you're saying. I can't understand you." Sasuke can't help to smirk. 'She can't even say the word undies to me.'

"Uhmm I-I c-can h-hang m-my o-own u-u-UNDIES."

"To late ses-sei I already hang all you undies. I just notice I never thought that sensei wear this kind of undies. I always assume that your only wearing plain white panties and bras."

"C-can w-we j-just s-stop t-talking o-of w-what k-kind of d-dress I'm w-wearing."

"Hn, your so boring sensei. I'm hungry what are you going to cook."

"What do you want?"

"Everything you make is fine with me."

"OK. Why don't you come inside?"

"Just wait for a sec. I'm going to get something first."

"Ahh, sure."

.

.

.

Sasuke walks inside his house and take out something inside his pocket. 'I think I need to buy a new frame. Crap I need to go now I want to watch sensei wearing some apron. I need to get my camera upstairs.'


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

_From Previous chapter_

_Sasuke walks inside his house and take out something inside his pocket. 'I think I need to buy a new frame. Crap! I need go to now I want to watch sensei wearing some apron. I need to get my camera upstairs.' _

CHAPTER 6

CONVERSATION

Sasuke can't help to sing "She's a virgin, she's a virgin." while walking home, he looks at the night sky and smile. 'I can't wait to look at my camera I took to many picture of sensei until my camera memory was full. She didn't even notice I'm taking her picture.' Sasuke got his room and open his drawer he put his camera and take something and look at it. 'I need to buy a frame tomorrow. Maybe I can even ask sensei to come with me and help me choose a frame.' Suddenly a light came outside. Sasuke open his window and saw his Angel sitting in the bed. He watches her there just sitting and it's like she's thinking deeply. He went to his balcony. Her balcony and his balcony are near each other so Sasuke jump over to her balcony and knock to her window.

.

.

.

Hinata can't stop thinking Sasuke. She can't help to blush everytime she remembers their conversations.

_**Flashback**_

They were in the middle of dinner when Sasuke called her attention.

"Hinata-sensei, you cooking are really great." Sasuke smile at her.

"Thank you." She said and resumes her eating.

Out of no where he suddenly asked,"Are you a virgin sensei?". Hinata can't help to choked food. Sasuke just got up and give her water like his question was asked by anyone simply.

"W-what k-kind o-of q-question is t-that? Y-you s-should n-never a-ask a-a g-girl p-particularly y-your t-teacher i-if s-she's a-s v-v-virgin?" She stuttered.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder, "I'm just curious. You're a teacher right so it means I can ask you anything. Sasuke explain. "So when did you lose it? Does it feel good? What's your favourite position?" He question simultaneously

"I-I-I'm a-a-a s-s-still a-a-a v-v-virgin. " She can't help to stutter so much. "So please stop asking weird question."

"Okay." He simply replies Hinata's head was down so she didn't see Sasuke's hidden smile.

_**End of flashback**_

'That kid was going to kill me soon.' Hinata thought. Her thought was interrupted when she heard a

Knock on her window. She looks up and saw Sasuke waving at her. She got up and open her window. "SASUKE! How did you get here?"

"Through the balcony, I'm too lazy to walk in front of your house so when I saw that this is your room I just jump to your balcony. I just want to ask you about something"

Hinata look at him 'I can't believe this kid.' "What do you want? An don't ask weird questions."

"Sensei, are you busy tomorrow?"

"No, I finish everything before I move here. Why do ask?"

"I just want to ask you if you want to help me to choose a picture frame."

"Why don't you ask some of your female friends or girlfriend?"

"I don't have any female friends or girlfriend. They just an obstruction, that's why I'm asking you."

"I see. Okay then. I still need to buy some curtains."

"What do you want to go?"

Hinata tilt her head to think "Is one pm good?" she asked.

"Yes, any time is great. Then see you tomorrow." Sasuke can't help to notice the way her teacher tilt her head. 'So cute.' He was climbing in the balcony when he feels a warm and soft hand hold his shoulder. He turned around and saw his angel holding him. He can't help to blush lucky it's dim there so Hinata can't see his face. "I-is there something you forgot." His body was beginning to feel hot.

Hinata take her hands off on his arms. "You shouldn't use the balcony. You might fall and hurt yourself."

"It's okay sensei. Our balcony is near each other so there's no way I can hurt myself. "Sasuke jump to his balcony and look at his teacher. "Goodnight, sensei."

"Goodnight." Hinata replies. "And please next time don't use the balcony when coming here your making me worried."

"Okay, sensei."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"T-then goodnight. Have a nice dream."

"I always dream of you so I always have a nice dream."

Hinata thought that Sasuke was teasing her so she replies. "That's great. I think."

"Goodnight sensei. And please dream about me." Sasuke smirked at her. Even though he can't see his teachers face he knows that she blushing ear to ear. He turns around and went to his room.

.

.

.

'I need to prepare what I'm going to wear tomorrow.'


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

CHAPTER 7

**Disaster Date**

Hinata went to the balcony to breathe some fresh early morning air. She really loves early morning it feels like she was in heaven, everywhere you look you can't a see single person, not even an engines noise. She can only hear the song of the birds, the buzz of insects, it's all natural. The cool breeze of air touching her skin…

"Nice body you got there Sensei." Hinata can't help to scream at the sudden husky voice, she was into her own world that she didn't even notice that someone was in front of her. She looks up and saw Sasuke holding a tomato juice and wearing nothing but a boxer short. Hinata can't help to stare at his body. His skin is so pale as if it never saw a sun light...

"Like what you seeing Sen-sei. If you want I can take my boxer for you." Sasuke put his hands in his boxer as if his going to take it off.

"W-w-wait, w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" she asked and instinctively closed her eyes.

"I'm just joking, Sensei but if you really want to take a look just ask me and I will take it off in front of you." Sasuke can't help to look up and down to Hinata. 'GOD! She's so gorgeous.' Hinata was only wearing a big t-shirt and it only went up in her mid-thigh. He looks to her chest. He can't help to blush lightly.

"J-just p-please w-wear s-some d-decent d-dress, p-pls." Sasuke looks up and saw that her eyes are still closed.

"Speak with yourself Sensei." Hinata open her eyes and look at Sasuke, confusion in her eyes. She saw how Sasuke was looking at her, there was something in his eyes but she can't interpret it so she follows where he was looking. She look down, she blush furiously, she forget that she's only wearing a big t-shirt and a very short shorts that was hiding behind her t-shirt. She runs inside her room to change clothes.

"Sensei." Sasuke called out. "Don't forget our date this afternoon, okay."

Hinata got out already dress properly. "What do mean our date?" she asked Sasuke.

"I mean we're going to go out, right? So we're going on date." Sasuke explains.

"We're not going on date. We're only to buy something we need."

"Still we're going out, only the both of us. Date is between to people going out, buying something, eating and many other things may happen after that."

"No we're only buying and then we're going to return home, that's all."

Sasuke shrug his shoulder. "Okay, if that's what you think I will change it and make you believe that we are going to date." After he said that he returns to his room.

'What was that kid thinking about? Can't understand what was going in his head. Going to date! I'm his teacher for Christ sake, why does he like making fun of me. Do I look funny that he always teasing me. Geez that kid, I think I'm going to call Hanabi to come with me' and return to her room.

.

.

.

'I called Hanabi but she said she was busy because her exam is near. And after that I call everyone I knew but for some odd reasons they can't come because some are busy or has made other plans. It means I'm going alone with Sasuke.

"Hello there Sensei." Sasuke wave his hand in front of her face and stare at her like. "You look nice. Shall we?" Sasuke offer his arm to her. But she refuse his offer and she saw Sasuke's shoulder fall because of disappointment, she felt sorry but it can't be help she should make him remember that she is his teacher not some random girls that he can tease anytime he wants.

When they enter the mall Hinata nearly jump to her skin when suddenly all the people squeal and shouts Sasuke's name, I mean all the girls and guys with girl heart and soul. Hinata can't believe what was happening right now all the girls and non-girls run to them and they push her very hard that she stumbles down on the side. She got up and dusted her back, 'What the hell just happen. It all happens in a second that I didn't see what happened.' Hinata look at the crowd and saw Sasuke's head. 'He must have a hard life always be surrounded by some noisy monkeys; this should me our da-. What the! We're not going on date we just going to buy some stuff that all.' Suddenly Hinata saw a girl flying, the entire crowd got silent. Hinata try to help the girl that now was lying on the floor. The girl's nose was bleeding and she got up like she was not flying just a second ago and said. "MY GOD! Sasuke just touch my freaking face." Hinata was very shock 'Touch her face. You got to be kidding me. Her nose are bleeding I think it's broken. This girl is crazy.'

Sasuke walk besides Hinata. 'This girl dares to push my Angel! How dare she? yes i saw with my own eyes that she push her ver hard.' Sasuke was going to kick the girl but someone hug him suddenly thinking that it was one of his fans he gives her one of his death glare but it disappear when he saw who's hugging her. His body got stiff, his Angel was hugging him and he can feel her soft skin and those mountains of her was so-. "Sasuke your nose was bleeding." Sasuke was interrupted when he heard his Angel's beautiful voice. Hinata get a clean handkerchief and put it in his bleeding nose. He can't help to stare at her eyes for a second then suddenly Hinata's hold disappear.

"YOU! How dare you hug my Sasuke?" He looks up and saw a girl whose nose is bleeding grabbing his Angel hair. His blood boils from anger 'HOW DARE SHE HURT MY ANGEL, I'M GOING TO KILL THIS SON OF A BITCH!' Sasuke step forward to kill the girl, but suddenly the crazy girl was kissing the floor, she was pinned by Hinata from the back. Two officers came and suddenly arrested Hinata. The girl stands up and gave Hinata a creepy smile. "Don't ever touch Sasuke." The crazy girl said.

Hinata was so shock that she can't even speak if the school found out that I got arrested for protecting myself. They are going to fire me without second thought no matter what's my excuse. "Wait. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke said "You should arrest that crazy bitch not her. She was only protecting herself to this crazy bitch cause that bitch looks pathetic you going to arrest her. You didn't even ask who started it." Sasuke shouted. The guards only look at each other.

"Look kid don't interfere this is an adult business. We saw what happen and this woman was pinning this defenseless girl on the floor." One of the guards said.

"You're going to regret it if you arrest her." Sasuke angrily said.

"Sasuke, why are you protecting that bitch." Crazy girl said she walk beside Sasuke and touch his arm. "That bitch dares to steal you from me." Sasuke look at the girl and without warning he grabs her hair and throws her to the police.

"If you call her bitch again I'm going to kill you without a second thought. And you useless officer should know who's you're going to arrest. You're really going to regret that you try to arrest her" Sasuke take out his cellphone and dial some number.

"Hello this is Sasuke Uchiha. I want you to fire some two useless officers." Sasuke gave the cellphone to one of the officer. The officer put the cellphone on his ear within a second his face got pale. "W-what do you mean fire. You can't fire us because a kid told you." The officer shouted.

"I can give you a second chance if you release her and instead arrest thae crazy girl." Sasuke smirk. The officer release Hinata and arrested the crazy girl. "Why are you arresting me? I didn't do anything wrong! " and drag her away leaving him and Hinata.

"Sorry Sensei this should be our date but everything got out of my hand. And they even try to arrest you." Sasuke apologize, he take her wrist and look at her now bruised skin. His face what so soft and regret was shown in his eyes. "Come let's go home it's a long day I can buy a frame alone. Sorry for causing you trouble."

Hinata take Sasuke's face and smile at him. "What a long face you have. You're going to get old if you keep frowning and it's not your fault that this thing happens. Let's say we are just unlucky today." Hinata take Sasuke hand and lead him outside. "Let's go home, come over to my house later I'm going to cook your favourite."

Sasuke look up. "Thank you, Sensei, for everything." Then he gives her one of his rare smile. She is the only person in the world where I can show my real face without any wearing a mask.

"I love you sensei." Sasuke whispered. Hinata turn around. "What did you say?" Hinata asked.

"I said can I call you Hinata if we're not in school?" Sasuke just sadly smile at her.

"ahm- I guess it's okay." Hinata can't help to notice that sad smile. She opens her mouth to say something.

"See you later Hi-Na-Ta. I can't wait to eat the food you make." Hinata's heart beats fast when he heard her name in Sasuke's lips. "O-okay see you later."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 8

"I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel, I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor." Hinata sings while checking her students' test paper. It was still very early so she was the only one in the classroom and she was not expecting someone until 7 o'clock. Until...

"I would be glad if I saw you naked on my floor." Suddenly someone whispered.

"AAHHH!" Hinata shouts when suddenly she feels a warm air in her ear. Hinata turn around while holding her ear to look at the culprit. "S-SASUKE will you stop showing everywhere. I'm going to die at young age because you keep popping up everywhere."

Sasuke look at Hinata. 'Geez she's really defenseless, seeing that cute defenseless face, really makes me want to tease her really bad. If we're going to make love in the future I might tease her none stop during our intercourse. Sensei in my bed with that cute face makes y heart beats fast.' Sasuke hold his chest. "Sensei, my chest hurts."

Hinata suddenly stand up. "What are you okay? Your face is really red." Hinata pull Sasuke head down to feel his temperature with her forehead.

'Hold it, what's happening. Seeing sensei's face in close-up is really makes me nervous, what I am going to do? God why are you torturing me?'

"I think you have a fever, your temperature is getting high."

'There's no way on hell I'm going to get fever.' Hinata continue measuring Sasuke's temperature. 'Oh my god I gonna get a fever, alright…Just not the kind she thinks. She smells really good. Crap I can't take it anymore, I'm losing my strength.'

"Woaw, are you alright, you suddenly got heavy. I think I really need to get you to the clinic. Here just hold to my shoulder." Hinata puts Sasuke's arm in her shoulder she notices that Sasuke's whole body is shaking. "You must really sick your whole body is shaking. Your cold right? Come closer to me so you won't be cold." Hinata puts her around Sasuke's waist leading to come closer to her.

"Sensei. I think I'm in heaven." Sasuke said. 'I've never been this close to sensei. I can feel her heat radiating, her soft flesh pressed against mine, her arm around my waist, what is it called… its paradise.'

"we're here." Hinata opens the door. "Nurse, a student is not feeling well." She looks around. "It's weird the nurse must be here she always comes here very early." Hinata guided Sasuke to the nearest bed. "Just wait here I'm going to find the nurse." and then she turn around and left.

Sasuke just look in the ceiling. I'm so lame… I should use opportunity to touch her more.' Sasuke heard the door opens andsoft steps that stops in besides his bed. He thought that it was Hinata but when the curtain opens he suddenly got annoyed 'What the hell is this girl doing here and where's sensei?'

"Sasuke! what are you doing here? Oh god i'm so lucky seeing you here. We must be fated to each other by encountering like this." Said his pink haired classmate.

Sasuke just look at her and cover himself.

"Sasuke do you want anything, do you want some medicine or something. I'm really can't believe it I'm so lucky today."

"Can you please just shut up and leave." Sasuke said annoyingly and turn his back to her.

"I can't, I need to watch over you."

Sasuke get s up. 'This girl is annoying. Why can't she disappear to this world.' He stand up and leave the girl in front of him.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?"

"You're to annoying so I'm going to find a peaceful place." Sasuke said. 'I need to find sensei. I miss her already. Geez.'


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Heart Broken

"It's so boring. Why did sensei have to go home so early?" Sasuke put his head in the desk. 'if I didn't apply to be library monitor, I can go home with her but if i didn't apply i will not see her some of her habits, that i can put to my Hinata sensei's daily life diary.' Sasuke heavily sigh he only applies because he somehow he discovered that the sit of the library monitor gives you a full view of Sensei's desk even though he can only see her back its fine with him as long as he can see his sensei. Sasuke look up when someone open the door.

"TEME!" Naruto walk besides him. "YOU SHOULD QUIT BEING A LIBRARY MONITOR, YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR GOING TO DIE OF BOREDOM."

Sasuke gesture Naruto to bend down. He lifts his hand and hit him in the head.

"AUG". Naruto hold his head. He look at Sasuke. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HITTING MY HEAD? YOU'RE GOING TO KILL MY BRAIN CELLS."

"Shut up, dobe. You're in the library so be quiet. And it's fine to always hit you after all, all your brains cells are dead."

Naruto tried to pout. "What kind of friend are you, I thought that we are BFF." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke got goosebumps. "You're disgusting." Sasuke stand up and pick up his bag. "I'm going to leave for a while, watch this library while I'm gone."

"WAIT, where are you going?"

"Just forgot something, I'm going to return after I'm done. And don't leave here while I'm gone or I'm going to kill you."

Naruto gulp nervously, once sasuke give you a threat his really going to do it so its better to follow him. "Oh, sure I'm not going to leave here until you return."

Sasuke smirk silently 'Like I'm going to return.' Sasuke thought.

.

.

.

Sasuke walk inside his room. Went to his balcony he saw that sensei curtain was open. He saw her sitting in the bed her back was turn in him. He tried to call her, but all his strength suddenly leaves him. He can't believe what he is seeing now. His sensei has a naked guy in her room. 'This can't be happening right? Maybe I fell asleep when I was in the library and having a bad dream? Sasuke tried to laugh, 'yes maybe it was a dream a really bad dream. So then if look up again I'm going to see Sensei's face and she will be smiling at me, because this is my dream.' He look up again, he finally lose his all of his strength, he can't believe that he was going to see his sensei kissing someone instead of him. He touches his face and felt that he face is wet. He tries to dry it off but it keeps flowing. 'Dammit, please stop flowing. Stupid Sasuke this is only a dream, so why are you crying.'

"Kyaa, Sai, stop or I'm going to be angry at you." Sasuke heard his sensei said to the mysterious man. The guy only laughs. Then everything went still but he suddenly heard moaning and panting. He covers his ears trying not to hear the noise. He stand up his hand was still in his ear.'Please stop, I want to wake up i don't like this dream, i hate it despise it. No i don't want to hear anything.' All his strength returning to him, he dash outside his room he run outside his house he run and run until he can't breathe. He stops, he look up in the orange sky his tears still flowing. "I guess this is what heartbroken heart feels." He touches his chest, "It hurts so much, so it means that i'm not dreaming. Why did you make me fall in love with you?." 'Just please someone kill me I don't want to be this hurt so much.'

.

.

.

Hinata just finish dressing up. She hadn't saw Sasuke for a while now, when she try to visit him she saw his front door open so when just went inside. She try to call him many times but not a single reply was heard. Hinata can't help the worry building inside of her, ' What if something bad happen in Sasuke?' Hinata got interrupted when someone opens the door she look up and saw Sai.

"Sai, is there something you want?" Hinata asked.

"No, i just forget to take something." Sai walks around and bed. "Ah, there you are."

"What is it?" Hinata asked curiously.

Sai smiled. "This." He held up a dark boxer. "I left it when we were doing it."

Hinata can't help to blush. "I see." Is the only the she ca say.

Hinata was standing at her balcony looking at the open window in front of her. She was really worried about Sasuke, its rare not to see him this whole afternoon, he always come by at this time of hour. 'Maybe something really happen to him, his front door was always, but when i look to check it out it was really clean and nothing was touch.'

"Sasuke, where are you?" Hinata whispered softly.


End file.
